Sasha
by Triforce121
Summary: A young Shiekah builds a clay ocarina and disovers it is more than it seems. In a dream, she learns that she must take the ocarina to Hyrule Castle, but living in a time of racism, this won't be an easy task. A tale of love, hate and true friendship.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! **

**This fic is mainly an OC story. It takes place centuries before Ocarina of Time. This is just the prologue. The story is about the origin of the Ocarina of Time, how it was created, how it gained its power and how it ended up belonging to the Royal Family of Hyrule.**

**Well, I'd love to know what you guys think of it so far, so please read and review! No flames please!**

**Alright, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, nor do I own the Ocarina of Time and its songs. I do own this story and all of my OC's.**

**Please enjoy the prologue and sorry about it being short! Thank you!**

_-Triforce121._

**……………..**

Love, is a powerful thing.

It can overcome any challenge. It will always give hope to those in need of it. If you are hurt, ill, or in despair, love will aid you.

Perhaps love, is our greatest gift.

But love is not the only power that exists in the world. There is also hate. Hate, too, is a powerful thing, but not in the same way as love. Hate will bring destruction, fear and despair. It has corrupted the hearts of many; both now, and in the past. Perhaps our greatest challenge is to resist the power of hatred. A heart consumed by hatred does not know love, and most likely, never will.

Why I am here today, is to share my tale of love, and hatred.

My name is Impa. I am one of the last members of my race, the Shiekah. I am a protector to Zelda, the Princess of Destiny. I am also the Sage of Shadow.

As a protector to the princess of Hyrule, I know many of the Royal Family's secrets. One of these secrets tells of a family treasure passed down from generation to generation, the Ocarina of Time.

This treasure contains a mystical power and is the final key needed to unlock the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce resides.

Few know of the origin of this instrument, I am one of those few.

Listen closely, and I will tell you a tale. A tale which took place centuries before my time. A tale of love and hatred. A tale of courage and friendship. A tale of fear… and of hope.

The tale of a young orphan of my race, who lived in a time when the Shiekah were mistreated by the Hylians. The origin of the Ocarina of Time.

She was a young mute, who had nothing. And yet, she was the beginning of everything.

Her name, was Sasha.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I've been very busy. Hey, are any of you having problems posting things in the forums? I can't seem to post anything.**

**Anyway, this is the first chapter of Sasha. Please let me know what you think! =)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, but I do own my OCs and this story.**

_-Triforce121._

...

Dawn crept in through the attic window. The cucco crowed, and Sasha was awakened from her peaceful sleep. Her red eyes slowly opened. It was the start of another day in Kakoriko Village. Sasha sat up, stretched and yawned. An ordinary person might have thought it strange that although the girl was clearly yawning, no sound escaped her mouth at all. That person, after spending a few more minutes with her, would have eventually drawn to one conclusion;

That she was a mute.

Yes. Sasha had been born a mute, and born an orphan. On that day, nearly fifteen years ago, her parents had passed on. Her father, a poor merchant, was mortally assaulted by two Hylian men on his way back from Hyrule Castle Town. He struggled on back to the village and died when he arrived. Her mother was pregnant and expecting the baby at any time. When she learned of her husband's death, she became so highly stressed that she entered labour. She died in childbirth a few hours later, already frail to begin with.

That was the story that Sasha had been told. She would visit her parents' grave every day, for they had been buried in the village graveyard.

Sasha had a head of long, thick, bright red hair. Her daily attire consisted of a long brown dress with a poncho embroidered with the Eye of Truth, the symbol for the Shiekah, on the front. It was custom that every villager wore a poncho like Sasha's. Underneath her dress she wore brown leggings and dark brown leather boots. She was thin and of the average height.

After making her bed and dressing, she headed downstairs or breakfast. Sasha had lived with Maita and Koji all her life. Maita was a very close friend to her mother and didn't hesitate to take Sasha in when her parents died.

Maita and Koji also had a son. Kenji was Sasha's best and only friend. The other children never liked Sasha because she was a mute.

Kenji was only a few months older than Sasha. Like every Shiekah, his eyes were red. He had dirty blond hair that fell midway down his neck. He always wore a white shirt, a light brown vest and the customary poncho. On his body's bottom half he wore light brown pants and dark brown leather boots. He was thin and slightly taller than Sasha.

Sasha entered the kitchen to find Maita cooking, her brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"Good morning Sasha," she said with a smile, "Have some fruit while you wait for your eggs."

Sasha smiled and sat down at the kitchen table. Kenji entered not a moment later.

"Morning everyone! Muma, how come Father's not home?"

"Your father's out fixing Mr. Saku's roof. Mako and his friends thought it would be fun to climb on it and run around."

"What a bozo!"

"Kenji! There will be no name calling in this house, as much of a bozo as Mako is."

Kenji laughed while Sasha giggled silently. Mako was the village trouble maker. He had never liked Sasha or Kenji when they were younger. Even at sixteen the chubby, auburn haired bully was still immature enough to poke fun at them.

After finishing breakfast, Kenji and Sasha left the house. Kakoriko Village was small and run down. The Hylians saw to it that the Shiekah lived in poverty. It was a civil war that was gradually growing, and the people of the village grew more afraid each day.

"Well Sasha, what do you want to do today?" Kenji asked with a grin.

Sasha smiled and shrugged.

"Hmmm let's see….. How about we go to Flower Hill?"

Sasha nodded. Flower Hill was a small hill in town covered in purple flowers. Sasha loved being there. It was the beauty of the village.

They walked through the town, passing by Mr. Saku's house.

"Hi Father! Hi Mr. Saku!" Kenji called to the two men on the roof. Koji smiled and waved. Mr. Saku had a look of annoyance on his face. He didn't seem to hear Kenji.

"Those darn hooligans! I'll have them locked up for life!" The old man continued shouting even as Sasha and Kenji walked away.

"Nice of you to say hello," Kenji grumbled. Sasha smiled and shook her head.

They had finally come to Flower Hill. It looked so strange, just one patch of beauty all alone. It was something different from the rest of the village. It was something special. Sasha loved just sitting on it with Kenji.

The two sat down. Kenji turned to Sasha.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" he asked.

Sasha shook her head and waved off the question.

"Come on! You'll be fifteen in two days, that's a special day for a Shiekah girl. There has to be something you want."

Sasha thought about it. Fifteen _was_ considered the age of womanhood among the Shiekah, but she didn't want to ask anything of Kenji. Still, he was her best friend. She could at least tell him what she wanted more than anything else, but couldn't have.

Sasha walked to the bottom of the hill and picked up a nearby twig. In the sandy terrain she traced an "S" shaped mark that Kenji had seen before.

"That's a, um what's it called? I've seen it before once or twice, on a music sheet…Oh! A clef, right?"

Sasha nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"You want to play music?"

She nodded again.

Kenji looked at her, sadly. He knew that this was impossible. The people of the village needed what little materials they had, so there was nothing left for anything as luxurious as a finely tuned instrument to be built. They didn't even have any clay…

"Hey, look who it is?"

Sasha and Kenji looked up to see Mako and his gang of bullies standing a few feet away.

"It's Miss Mouse and her Mommy!"

The boys jeered at them. Sasha frowned while Kenji clenched his fists.

"You want to say that again tubby?" Kenji yelled.

"Oooh, he actually has a spine!" Mako laughed.

"That's it!" Kenji was about to rush forward when Sasha grabbed his arm. Her eyes pleaded with him.

"But Sasha…"

She shook her head.

"Yeah, that's right. Listen to your girlfriend," Mako laughed. He then noticed the clef Sasha had traced.

"Aw, you guys were drawing pictures. That's sweet. Hey, you know, I knew a guy who drew a picture like this. Yeah, it's a clef thingy right? Yeah, boy could he talk! And he played the most beautiful music in the world. He could sing too. He spoke and played music all day and all night,"

Sasha's eyes began to water.

"And he was always talking, to everybody,"

She started trembling.

"Stop it Mako!" Kenji shouted.

"Yeah he was great. Then he had an accident and lost his voice permanently! He never played music again and died all alone!"

Sasha burst into silent tears and ran towards the graveyard.

"Sasha!" Kenji called, running after her, leaving Mako and his friends laughing.

Sasha kept running. She hated Mako! How could anyone be so cruel? Would she really die alone? Would Kenji just desert her one day?

She was already out of Kenji's sight, but he knew where she'd be. He entered the graveyard. A few rows of grey tombstones, all filled with his ancestors. He found Sasha sitting beside one of them, her parents' grave, silently sobbing. He slowly approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sasha… Don't listen to Mako. You're never going to be all alone. I promise that I'll always be there for you."

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

Kenji crouched down to her level, "And you know what else? I'm gonna get you the best birthday present ever, somehow. That's my promise."

Sasha smiled faintly and hugged him tightly. Kenji really was a true friend. Just his friendship was enough of a gift already.

Kenji stood up, "Come home when you're ready okay?" He knew that she would want some time to think.

Sasha smiled and nodded, then turned to the grave and knelt in prayer.

xxx

"Hey, nice horse!" Mako jeered.

"Please stop! I'm just passing through!" A man answered. He was Hylian, there was no doubt about that. His blue eyes were pleading with Mako and his friends to leave him be. He was short, a traveler. He was riding a brown horse with bags tied to its saddle. The man had blond hair which fell to his neck and wore a beret and a wool poncho.

Mako and his friends began pulling on the horse's reins.

"Please! I mean no harm, I just need to get to Death Mountain!"

"Sure thing, right after we see what's in the bag okay?" Mako smirked.

xxx

Kenji had just come out of the graveyard. He hoped that Sasha was okay. She was truly a wonderful person who deserved so much more than what she had. He had to do something for her! But how would he get her an instrument for her birthday, which was in less than two days?

Suddenly, he heard a whinny.

"Huh?"

He looked around and saw Mako and his friends terrorizing the Hylian traveler.

"Oh no!" Kenji rushed towards the scene.

"Please-AH!" The man fell off his horse.

"Ha ha ha! What a wimp!" Mako laughed.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Kenji ran to the man and helped him up. It was then that he saw his blue eyes…

"Ah!" Kenji let go of the man, causing him to fall back down.

"Yeah that's right; he's a blue eyed freak!" Mako shouted.

Kenji thought for a moment. The Hylians had been cruel to the Shiekah for many years. This man was one of them! But, still… Mako shouldn't have done what he did.

"That doesn't give you the right to treat him that way!" Kenji retorted.

"Sticking up for them now huh?" Mako walked closer to Kenji.

"Not for _them,_ but for him yes! Get out of here Mako!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell the Elder you were provoking a Hylian!"

Mako's look of toughness turned to fear.

"Let's go!" he shouted. He ran away with his friends tailing after him.

Kenji glared at them as they fled. He didn't want to be around the Hylian any longer either. He turned to leave, when the man grabbed his arm.

"AH! Let go!"

"Wait, please! I swear I mean no harm. I just want to thank you!"

Kenji turned to face him.

The man walked to his horse and opened on of the saddlebags. He pulled out two sacks and handed them to Kenji. One felt a little heavy.

"I am a traveling artist. I was on my way to Goron City when those boys attacked me. As thanks for your help, I'd like you to have these. Don't worry, there's plenty more where they came from."

He mounted his horse, "Thank you." He smiled, then let his horse gallop towards Death Mountain.

Kenji watched him leave. Once he was out of sight, Kenji opened the two sacks.

"Whoa…"

He was shocked. The heavier sack had contained clay, a whole brick of it! The other sack contained paints, brushes and all kinds of other tools.

Wait…This was perfect! A miracle!

Kenji hurried home. He would need to plan out exactly what to do…

...

**Hmm… What's Kenji going to do? Please review!**


End file.
